Secrets
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Ellos tenían un secreto. Era algo vergonzoso e incluso podría decirse que hasta prohibido, pero los hacia sonreír. Aquellas miradas cómplices y juegos solo eran una muestra discreta, la única confesión que habría públicamente. Jamás saldría de sus labios, no de los de él, y menos de los de ella.


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de ****Shinobu Ohtaka****.**

Narración.

"Dialogo."

–Acciones. –

—Aclaraciones—

"_Pensamientos"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** OCC en los personajes, inevitable por mi inexperiencia. D: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Ellos tenían un secreto. Era algo vergonzoso e incluso podría decirse que hasta prohibido, pero los hacia sonreír. Aquellas miradas cómplices y juegos solo eran una muestra discreta, la única confesión que habría públicamente. Jamás saldría de sus labios, no de los de él, y menos de los de ella.

…

_**Secrets.**_

…

El Tercer Príncipe de Balbadd tenía su mente hecha un lio, y un mal humor notorio hasta el espacio. Todos sabían que tenía algún tipo de problema, pero el rubio negaba fervientemente aquella posibilidad. Con el tiempo, Morgiana y Aladdín decidieron dejarle estar, cuando Alibaba entraba en aquel modo caprichoso era como un niño pequeño. No atendería razones.

Lo que sus amigos ni siquiera sospechaban era que la causa de su mal humor se debía precisamente al hecho de que no podía contarles sobre _eso._ Era una promesa que había hecho con _ella_, una promesa que tenía que cumplir. Una promesa hecha a _su Dama._

Sonrió irónicamente al pensar en eso.

Técnicamente ella no era suya, jamás estaría ni cerca de pertenecerle. Podría tener el corazón de su Princesa en sus manos, pero aun así jamás seria de él. Ella vendería su cuerpo por su pueblo, ya lo había demostrado anteriormente, en la única oportunidad que había tenido para tenerla en sus brazos; oportunidad que había dejado escapar. Se sentía como un tonto. Aun así, seguía siendo lo correcto no haber aceptado ser Rey, aun si eso significaba que jamás tendría derecho de desposarla. En ese tiempo jamás se había puesto a pensar en sentimientos románticos, a fin de cuentas su primer encuentro no había sido muy amigable que digamos.

¿Cuándo había empezado a tener esos sentimientos, entonces? Probablemente fue cuando la vio ahí, sentada en el césped sin importarle ensuciar su cara vestimenta, tratando torpemente de hacer una Corona de Flores. Tal vez fue cuando aquel brillo de felicidad y esa pequeña sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Kougyoku después de que le enseñara como hacer una Corona. O quizá fue durante aquellas horas que paso dormida en el lecho del Palacio después de que Sinbad la había adormecido. No lo sabía.

Su mente solo podía evocar recuerdos de la sutil fragancia que la Princesa despedía, la gracia con la cual se movía y la sutileza de sus gestos femeninos; su belleza, comparable únicamente con la exótica apariencia de Morgiana o la de su misma Madre. De alguna manera u otra en esas horas no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. Se había quedado observando sus labios rosados, su respiración tranquila y su cuerpo similar al de una muñeca de porcelana, aunque mucho mas sensual, si se le permitía el atrevido pensamiento. Su apariencia frágil e inocente lo había tentado a pasar su mano por la mejilla de ella, pero antes de hacerlo se sintió un completo pervertido por mirar a una dama tan descaradamente mientras se encontraba inconsciente.

Poco después ella abrió los ojos, y dio gracias a Amón de que la portadora de Vinea no lo hubiese descubierto en medio de sus vergonzosos pensamientos.

Ese día, por azares del Destino, ellos entablaron un lazo de amistad. Ese fue el detonante.

Los días que paso peleado con Morgiana y Aladdín solo se refugiaba en la compañía de Kougyoku, le hacia sentir bien su presencia. Aun si ella también estaba en la causa de "no seas idiota, pide disculpas y deséales lo mejor" lo entendía, lo acompañaba, y le hacia olvidarse de la tristeza. De alguna manera se volvió necesaria para él su compañía, por lo cual cada vez que tenía ratos libres la buscaba. Solamente charlaban, pero Alibaba quedaba prendado de las sutiles expresiones que ella le mostraba.

Ka Koubun fue el primero en darle una advertencia al respecto, era curioso pues esa "advertencia" —que más bien había sido una amenaza— fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que el estaba estúpidamente enamorado de alguien con la que apenas había convivido tres días de su vida. Bizarro, a decir verdad. Pero eso no le importó. Descubrió sus sentimientos a tiempo, ella se marcharía al día siguiente.

_Los secretos comenzaron aquella noche._

Cuando Kougyoku inocentemente pregunto, avergonzada y sonrojada, el por qué la había citado cerca de las once de la noche, no le respondió. Repentinamente se volvió un manojo de nervios, cosa que también la afecto a ella. Quizá quedo paralizado por la belleza natural que ella despedía estando en ropa de dormir, o realmente los nervios no le dejaban mover ni un musculo, aun hoy no conocía la respuesta. Ambos nerviosos por razones distintas; él, sonrojado y nervioso por el hecho de su sola presencia; ella, nerviosa y sonrojada debido a su naturaleza pudorosa. Era una escena graciosa que fue rota de igual forma: Ka Koubun buscaba a Kougyoku, quien dispuesta a marcharse bajo cualquier excusa se puso en marcha, sin embargo, recuperado de la torpeza él jalo de su muñeca y le imploró que no se fuera. Dijo que era importante.

Su mirada debió ser bastante intensa, pues la hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas y tartamudear. Fue raro, ya que ella solo hacia ese tipo de cosas ante la presencia de Sinbad, pensó amargamente en ese momento. La jaló hacia la oscuridad del pasillo y la abrazó para confundirse entre las sombras, estuvieron de esa manera hasta que Ka Koubun se fue de la zona. La miró, pero únicamente encontró aquel par de ojos brillantes observándole fijamente.

_Entonces perdió el control._

La besó, si importarle lo que pasase después. Fue casto y puro su gesto, pero bastó para que ella quedase completamente abrumada. Sus gestos elegantes se volvieron rígidos y torpes, dejando a la verdadera Kougyoku expuesta para deleite de sus ojos; sin embargo, el placer de aquella vista no le duro demasiado. La Princesa huyó totalmente confusa.

A la mañana siguiente se marchó.

"Me puedes explicar… ¿Por qué te comportas como un niño?" –Una suave voz resonó a sus espaldas, él no se dio la vuelta de ninguna forma. –

"No puedo." –Contestó él con absurda simpleza. –

"¿Heeh? ¿Ni siquiera a mi?" –Replicó la persona con falsa indignación. Alibaba notaba el ligero tono burlesco en su voz, aunque eso solo lo sabría alguien que realmente conociera a la Princesa. –

"Es un _secreto_ Kougyoku." –Sonrió de manera cómplice cuando ella rodeo su cuello delicadamente con sus brazos. –

"¿De verdad?" –Ella dijo esto inocentemente mientras acunaba su rostro al lado del suyo. – "pero somos amigos." –Dijo infantilmente. – "¿ni siquiera a mi me puedes decir tu problema?"

"Tu eres mi problema, y lo sabes", se sintió tentado a decir aquellas palabras, pero no lo hizo. Sentía la mirada a distancia de Sinbad, Morgiana, Aladdín… los Ocho Generales y sus amigos, para acortar. Si los Fanalis le escuchaban, seria problemático. A la vista de otros ellos simplemente compartían un abrazo, más bien parecía que Kougyoku estaba consolándolo. Tenía que mantener esa imagen.

'Sus amigos no podían enterarse de esa relación', era la primera Clausula del trato que ellos habían hecho en el momento que ella volvió a pisar Sindria. ¿Por qué lo había aceptado? No lo sabia, pero él era feliz de tenerla aun si era en las sombras. Sabia que seria difícil dejar algo una vez probabas lo que se sentía poseerlo, pero prefería haberlo tenido y perdido a nunca haberse dado la oportunidad.

Ella había asegurado que sus sentimientos por Sinbad estaban enterrados, algo que le había tomado medio año lograr, también confesó que sentía atracción por él y que probablemente esos sentimientos que albergaba fueran algo similar al amor. Tras dos años sin verse, Alibaba realmente se sintió emocionado por aquellas palabras. Fue entonces que su relación de amistad se transformo en la de "amigos con derecho", la cual eventualmente evoluciono a la extraña relación que mantenían actualmente.

"Ni siquiera a ti." –Contesto después de un tiempo. Ella tembló ligeramente, probablemente conteniendo el impulso de soltar una risa leve. –

Ellos tenían un secreto. Era algo vergonzoso e incluso podría decirse que hasta prohibido, pero los hacia sonreír. Aquellas miradas cómplices y juegos solo eran una muestra discreta, la única confesión que habría públicamente. Jamás saldría de sus labios, no de los de él, y menos de los de ella.

Pero cuando estuviesen a solas las cosas serian completamente diferentes.

…

END

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Es un AliKou algo bizarro. No me pregunten porque lo escribí, simplemente vino a mí. Me gusta la parejita, xD confieso que soy amante del AliKou, Jukou, pero por alguna razón no me gusta AliMor. Prefiero el HakuMor. En fin, cada quien con sus gustos ¿No?**

**A quien guste del AliKou espero le gustara este One-shot (excede el numero de palabras permitido para un drabble, lol) lo escribo en lo que intento terminar los siguientes caps de mis fics de Magi. xD Van por la mitad apenas, pero espero estarlos subiendo esta semana.**

**En fin, hasta la próxima.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
